I know Uther Pendragon, I know
by BloodredCrimsonhands
Summary: Is it just me or did anyone elso want Merlin to yell at Uther whe he taks him at the end of 2.08? Merlin loses his temper and reveals his secret. Is a onshot at the momnt may become a full story later.


**Sightly OOC Merlin, Uther really needs someone to tell him off. I know Gaius did in the witcfinder episode but I don't think it worked too well and Merlin really deserved to have a good shgout at Uther. May possibly become a mutichapter story.**

"It is once again clear to me that those who practice magic are evil and dangerous and that is thanks to you." Arthur's words rang through Merlin's head as he headed back to Gaius's chambers. Arthur would never know how those words hurt Merlin.

Uther, bloody Uther Pendragon, the liar. This was his fault Arthur had been right. Uther deserved to die. Merlin would have killed him himself if it hadn't been for Arthur, Arthur was no yet ready to be king.

Merlin looked up to find Uther himself standing in front of him. His blood boiled in his veins but he simply said "My lord" bowing like a good servant.

Uther turned to face him looking up from a book of Gaius's "I wanted to thank you in person for your actions yesterday. Yu are a loyal servant to Arthur and I am most grateful." Uther was thanking a sorcerer Merlin would have laughed if he wasn't so angry. He was loyal to Arthur but never to Uther.

"I was just doing my duty" Merlin said hoping Uther would leave.

"You have proven yourself to be a trusted ally in the fight against magic."

That was what made Merlin lose this temper "No" he said angrily and so sternly Uther stepped back momentarily confused.

"You dare speak to your king this way?" Uther shouted angrily recovering quickly for the shock.

"You are not my king you are not worthy of being my king. You told Arthur he wasn't to blame.

"Well it wasn't" Uther said confused.

"No it was yours. I know Morguase spoke the truth, she did the right thing, no matter how wrong her reasons were she spoke only truth. It is you who torments this kingdom with your hatred of magic because you cannot forgive yourself for what happened twenty years ago."

"No, you said it yourself boy Morguase is an enchantress she sought to destroy the kingdom." Uther protested unsure why he was so afraid of this boy.

"But Nimueh didn't." Merlin said quietly.

Uther paled at the mention of Nimueh he managed to whisper one word "How?"

"It was I who turned her to ashes on the isle of the blessed to save Arthur from the bite of the questing beast."Merlin said his eyes glowing gold.

"Who are you?" Uther chocked out.

"I'm the one who killed the sorceress impersonating lady Helen, I'm the one who conjured snakes from Valiant's shield so Arthur could kill them, I'm the one who confessed to being a sorcerer in front of the council and was ignored, I'm the one who killed the gryphon, I'm the one who cut Edwin in half and took the bug form your brain, I'm the one who stopped the Sidhe sacrificing Arthur for immortality, I'm the one who got the great dragon to make the sword you used to kill Tristian Dubor, I'm the one who killed Tauran, Sigan and countless assassins. Did you never wonder? Or course you didn't."

"You're a sorcerer?" Uther gasped. "Then you will burn."

Merlin rolled his eyes "I'm not the enemy Uther Pendragon, no unless you force me to be, as you said, I'm loyal to Arthur. He will one day be the greatest king Albion has ever known, Albion not just Camelot, but he needs my help. Not that he'll admit it he's far too much of a prat." Merlin said calming down and becoming more like himself again.

"Magic isn't evil sire and I think you know that people are evil magic is just a tool, like a sword. I know what really hapened twenty years ago, remember that, I know Uther Pendragon, I know."

"What's going on here?" Gaius said appearing at the doorway "Sire" he said acknowledging Uther.

"Nothing Gaius the king was just thanking me for being such a trusted ally in the fight against magic." Merlin said with his usual innocent grin.


End file.
